Resident Evil: E3
by Dimension-XR
Summary: My Name Is Mary Karolynne Wilde & I Am 18 Years Old Or That Had Been Me Once Upon A Time, In A World In Which I Was An Outcast. But I Was Given Everything In The Past-Love & Security. Now, I'm The Subject Of Scandal To A Man I'm Passionately In Love With.


It Is An Early Wednesday Morning. After The Bedside Alarm Sounds, I Couldn't Decide On What To Wear Or What To Eat. I Ended Up Wearing Whatever And Grabbed A Bite To Eat At The HotDog Stand Just Outside Of The Train-Station. I Missed Breakfast Because I Was In Such A Hurry To Catch Up To My Morning Class Thanks To Me Waking Up A Little Late But At Least My Brother Gave Me Twenty Bucks, So I Was Covered. Unfortunately, The Guy Didn't Have Any Ketchup...

After Sex In A Bun, I Went To Class, And Surprisingly, Only Eight People Are Present. Gosh. And Oh Sweet Baby Jesus, There He Was. That Male Significant Figure Who Just Happens To Be One Of Them.

While At Work, I Never Really Interacted With _Him_ Before. We Just By Pass Each Other Along The Halls Without A Glance And I Drop Off My Paper Work Inside His Mail Box At The Main Office When Need Be. I Hardly Ever See Him Anyway, Not To Mention Always Stuck Inside That Isolated Island (Room) Of His. Apparently, He's A Very Busy Man. I Wonder A Lot About My Partners' Friendship With Him. All I Know Is That We First Met At The Spencer's Estate University Of Science And Mass Communication.

When Freshman Year Started, I Didn't Have Any Friends At First - Unfortunately, My Senior Buddies As Well As Myself Parted Ways After Our High School Graduation Ceremony, Then** Burke Weinfield** Shows Up. Nice, Handsome Young Fellow With Shoulder Length, Wavy, Mousse Brown Hair, And Bright Honey-Hazel Eyes. Tiny Stubble's Protrude From His Chin And Having Traced His Jaw Line, Too, But He's Very Attractive And Really Intelligent; Long Beforehand Declared His Major In Dentistry. It Was Blatantly Obvious, Based On Our First-Impressions Conversation, The Way He Spoke With Knowledge And Attentiveness Charmed Me. I Had Told Him I Was Thinking Of Majoring In English.

At Least Weinfield Was Thrilled To Hear Of My Plans For The Future In Contrast To The Other Young, Dashing Gentleman Who Was Seated Right Next To Him. I Wish I Could Believe He Was Only Good For His Looks But He Made Me Weak In The Knees. There Was Something About Him That Made Me Feel Intimidated And Not By His Appearance Alone. Possessing An Aura Of Authority And Demanded, Rather Than Commanded, Respect, And He Just So Happens To Be Weinfield's Best Friend. His Name Is** Alex Wesker**.

Even During That Time, We Never Spoke, Uttered Or Muttered A Word To Each Other Let Alone Breathed Ones Air Supply As If It's Contagious And Poisonous To Inhale.

According To Weinfield, Wesker Is Focused Entirely On The Applied And Computational Post-Doctoral Research In Mathematics, Statistics, And The Laboratory System. He's Currently A Faculty Member Job Opportunist As A Full Professor In That Respect To His Profession And, Like-Minded, Weinfield Is The Associate. I Just Wanted To Help People And Get A Salary, So Now I'm The Assistant Professor Of The Practice In Statics Field, Thanks To Weinfield For Helping Me Ace The Candidacy Basic Written And Advanced Oral Examinations And Developing Thesis.

Every Student Gets An Advisor Too, I just Have Yet To Get One...Supposedly, I Do Now. I Went On Over To See The Director Today.

I Entered The Office Of **Ozwel E. Spencer**, Who Was On The Phone With Someone, Blabbering On And On About Something Umbrella Related. Finally, He Noticed me And Kindly Let The Person On The Other Line Know He's Disengaging From Their Conversation Before Hanging Up With A Plastic-Looking Smile.

"..." Spencer Addressed And Motioned For Me To Take A Seat. "If You Please."

I Walked Over To The Empty Chair In Front Of Him, Tucking My Skirt Underneath My Bottom While Sitting In The Process.

"Comfortable?" He Asked And I Nodded.

"Good. So, First, I'd Like To Welcome You In My Office, And, Furthermore, Congratulations On Passing The Candidacy Tests."

I Smiled And Said Politely, "Thank You, Sir."

He Returned My Gesture. "Tell Me, How Was It?"

"Very Difficult And Competitive, Though Not Impossible." I Answered, Scratching The Back Of My Head.

Spencer Chuckled Lightly. "So-So, I Suppose. I Believe It's My First Time Getting Familiarized With Your Character, I Have Seen You Walking The Halls, M'Dear."

"Yes. As A Matter Of Fact, I Was Referred To You By One Of My Peers."

"By Whom, And What For?"

"Ms. Baker Informed Me I Needed An Advisor." I Explained.

"Ah...", He Acknowledged. "...An Advisor." He Repeated, "You Need An Advisor...I Don't Think-" He Cut Himself Off, Lost In Thought.

Suddenly, He Stood Up Carefully, A Lone Black Strand Of Hair Separating From His Neatly Combed And Clean-Cut Mullet. Spencer's Bluish-Gray Eyes Twitched Slightly This Way And That As If Reading An Invisible Manuscript, Pondering For A Moment Until He Finally Directed His Full Attention To Me.

"Hmmm...All The Advisor's Are Taken, I'm Afraid."

I Furrowed My Eye Brows In Confusion And With Worry. "So, I'm Going To End Up Alone?"

"Now-Now, Don't Be Quick To Jump To Assumptions. You Make It Sound Like Your Going To Be Alone For The Rest Of Your Life, Haha."

I Was About To Respond When He Held Up A Finger To Silence Me And That He Wasn't Finished. "But, There Is Someone I Strongly Recommend. He Declined My Offer Not Too Long Ago And Perhaps There's Still Time."

"What Do You Mean?" I Had Asked Him.

"You See M'Dear, He's A Faculty Member As A Student, Already Qualified A Tenure As A Full Professor. A Superb Genius Named _Alex Wesker_."

I Felt The Wind Knocked Out Of Me, I Was Thunderstruck By The News. Somehow, I Still Managed To Speak. "You Can't Be Serious...With All Due To Respect, I Don't Feel Very Comfortable Around Him."

It Was His Turn To Be Flabbergasted. "Good Ol' Wes? He Wouldn't Harm A Fly."

"If He Had A Reason To, I'm Sure He Would."

"Haha, He Doesn't Like To Get His Hands Dirty. Very Meticulous, I Tell You. Just Ask Mr. Weinfield." Spencer Assured Me.

"I Was Gonna Say Burke Is His Hit-Man But I Like Burke." I Said.

He Shook His Head, Having Catched My Drift And Hint. "Stubborn I See. Well, Beggars Can't Be Choosers."

"I-I Suppose You're Right." I Agreed, Disappointed.

He Nodded. "Sometimes We Have To Work With The People We Don't Get Along With. Have You Actually Took The Time To Get Acquainted Mr. Wesker?"

I Hesitated To Answer. "N-no, Sir. But I-"

"Besides, You Might Warm Up To Him Later In The Long Run."

"I Highly Doubt That."

"If You Say So. In The End, This Conversation Will Be Of No Use To You Anymore. Anyway, Just Take In Consideration Of What I'm Saying Now. Give Him A Chance, Don't Be Quick To Judge A Book By It's Cover." He Finished His Point With A Smirk. "By The Way, I Really Like Your Eyes. What Color Are They, If You Don't Mind Me Asking?"

I Stared At Him For The Randomness Of His Question. "Brown With Gray, Why?"

"Eye Contact Is Very Important." He Said, Picking Up The Phone And Dialing. Who Was He Gonna Call? "Magnificent And Unique, There Are Still Stranger Things In The World Unknown To Me."

Before I Could Answer, He Was Already On The Phone. Immediately, I Shushed Myself. A Few Seconds Passed And I Heard The Answering Machine Among The Silent Air Briefly Only To Be Broken.

"Mr. Weinfield, Pick Up Immediately!" He Growled.

As If On Q, We Heard A Knock At The Door Behind Me, And Burke's Voice. He Entered.

"Geez, I Was Walking As Fast As I Can, I'm Not A Running Man."

*Cricket*

"...Perfect Timing." Spencer Grumbled Lowly, Dissatisfied. Burke And I Suppressed A Laugh.

Spencer Cleared His Throat. "Are Those For Me?"

"Yep." Burke Confirmed, Holding Up A Handful Of Files. "I'm Here To Hand To You _Classified_ Documents." He Said, Eyeing Me With Suspicion. I Pouted And He Stuck His Tongue Out At Me.

The Director Ignored Our Silently Bantering. "Place Them On My Desk. Mr. WeinField, This Young Lady Is In Need Of Some Assistance. Specifically, An Advisor. The Problem Is There Aren't Anymore Available, So, This Is The Perfect opportunity To Have_You_ Convince Mr. Wesker To Advise Ms. Wilde."

"W-Wha-What!"

"I Am Asking You To Talk Your Friend Into Considering Advising Her, Mr. Weinfield." He Repeated Carefully.

Burke Looked Baffled. "But He Already said He Won't - I Mean- What Difference Will I Make Trying To Convince Him? What Am I Suppose To Do? Or Tell Him? Increase In His Salary?"

"That's A Start." He Said Curtly.

Not Wanting To Upset The Director, He Sighed Dejectedly. "Ahhhhhh...Okay."

I Rolled My Eyes. Seriously, I Feel Like A Sitting Duck, Letting This Happen And They Act Like I'm Not Even Here Anymore. I Really Don't Want To Talk To _Him. _I Groaned. Even Burke Doesn't Want To Deal With Him.

And That's What Happened Earlier. I Buried My Head Between My Arms.

So Now, I'm Sitting Here At The Lunchroom Table With My Good Friend.

"Gosh, Karey, You Are So Lucky." She Said In-Between Bites Of Her Sandwich. I Grimaced At **Seline Baker**. Girlfriend Of Burke, And Taking Classes For Nursing. She Has Long, Jet-Black Hair With Blue Highlights, Crystal Blue Eyes, And Red Lipstick. Baker Loves To 'Dress-To-Kill' With A Light Gray Sweater Over Her Hot-Pink Top, Wearing A Short Leather Skirt And Matching Fashionable Long Boots. Also, She's Blessed With A C-Cup Set, Unlike Little Ol' Flat Chested Me Anyway. She's Not Bad Company At Least Since She's Very Sociable And Funny.

"Alex Is Going To Advise You. OOOOoooooooooo" She Giggled.

I Shook My Head. "I Don't Know What Your Scheming But It's Not Gonna Happen. Hell, I'm Not Even Sure If Your Boyfriend Spoke To Him Yet."

"Yeah, He Can Be A Little Chicken Shit At The Most In-Opportune Times."

"That's Cold!" I Lifted Up My Head To Peek One Eye At Her. Seline Put Her Sandwich Down On Her Tray, Which I Secretly Craved

"It's True!" She Exclaimed, And Grabbed A Napkin To Clean Her Mouth. "I'm Not Afraid Of To Talk To Alex. Just Because I Didn't Know Him Longer Than Burke Doesn't Give Me The Reason To Keep My Mouth Shut. Anyway, I Have A Presentation Due Today And To Prove My Point, Guess Who Is My Judge."

"Um...I Don't Know." I Shrugged.

She Rolled Her Eyes, "Wesker. Duh."

"What Are You Presenting?"

"Man, You're Not Even The Least Bit Interested Or Excited. I'm Doing Gender And Identity. I'm Trying To Get A Position As An Assistant For Anthropology."

Then An Idea Lit Up My Light Bulb.

"Why Don't You Talk To Wesker For Me?"

I regretted It As Soon As It Left My Mouth After Witnessing That Wide Smirk Plastered On Her Face.

"Hn, What's This? Asking Me To Hook You Two Up?"

"NO, SELINE! Ugh! Please, Not This Again!" I Covered My Ears.

With A Face, "Oh Come On, Karey! It's About Time You Had Some Spice And Fire, Like My Sex In A Sandwich! You're So Bland."

"Gee, Thanks." I Turned Around, Giving Her My Back To Talk To Instead.

Seline Gets In Front Of Me With A Goofy Expression That Sorta Appeared To Be Mocking An Apology. "I Didn't Mean It Intentionally! Besides, He's Bland Too, It's Perfect!" She Said Excitedly.

"What Time Are You Leaving?" I Am So Not In The Mood For her Theories Or Analogies, Because That's Where She's Gonna Go With This If We Stay On The Subject Any Longer.

"Actually, In A Few Minutes, But I Should Go Now And Get Ready. Pretty Nervous." Seline Wiped Her Face With The Ends Of Her Sleeves And Smiled. "Well, Gotta Run."

"Wait, You Did Practice. Right?"

"Please Gender And Identity Is An Easy And Interesting Subject. I'm Good Working With Complex Ideas And Stuff. I Can So Do This, Otherwise I Wouldn't Be In College. Besides, It's Taking Place in The Auditorium, Just The Class And Faculty Members Will Be There. Speaking Of Which, Do You have Any Classes To Attend At The Moment?"

I Shook My Head. "Nah, I'm Finished For The Day."

"Perfect! You're Invited To Come see My Presentation." Seline Said Bluntly.

"Am I Even Allowed?"

"Sure, You'll Be A Guest."

Oh Boy, She's Not Leaving Me Any Room To Debate Or Tell Her 'No' For An Answer. I Don't Do So Good With Public Speeches, I End Up Falling Asleep...Oh Well.

"Alright."

She Squealed. "Yay! Then Come With Me! I'll Let My Professor Know."

I'll Skip The Boo-Yah And Go Straight Into Wesker's Judgment Speech About Her Overall Performance. Freaking Awful And His Statements Just As Terrible And Harsh, I'd Want To Bury Myself Six Feet Underground If I Was In Her Position.

I Can't Even Describe It. But This Is What He Had To Say:

"To Start Off My Evaluation, Your Style Is Very Distracting. Although You Presented Valuable Data, Allow Me To Point Out That Your Preference In Wardrobe Is Supposed To Dress The Part Not Dress To Kill In Which You Just Killed Your Shot In Getting This Position. As Well As Playing With Your Hair, Shifting Your Eyes To Whatever That May Be Your Reading On The Podium, My Point Is You Barely Made Any Eye Contact, It Shows Your Nervous Through Fidgety Actions And Your Voice Was Barely Audible. You Lacked _Two_ Of The Three Power Points Of Your Presentation: _Ethos_ And _Logos_ - Greek Terms For Ethnics And Logic In That Respective Order. So To Speak, You Lacked Confidence And Proper Understanding Of The Subject.

However, You Did Demonstrate Pathos, Meaning Passion, And Some Courage, And At Least You Made Impacting Connections With The Persona's And The Audience Here, And Had A Visual Image Of Complicated Quantitative Information Even If It's Disorganized.

Moving On, The Slides Are Too Simple. I Didn't Quite Grasp The Conception With The Usage Of The Insignificant Figures. On The Other Hand, I Did Gather Every Single Word From The Screen And Almost Had My Sight Deprived From My Eyes Due To The Bad Color Scheme In The Process But I Managed To Mark Your Words As Copyright. Let Me Elaborate, You May As Well Let The Power Points Run The Show. You Didn't Give Any Worthy Reason For Coming On The Stage Except To Degrade Yourself With Spelling And Grammar Errors, Excessive Bullet Points, And Crowded Data That Was Hard To Comprehend.

The Effectiveness Just Plummeted And What Gave You The Brilliant Idea Labels Will Work? Instead, You Bore The Public With Your Details. Might I Add A Font Analysis? It's Lazy And Unimaginative, If Not Lousy. By The Way, The Default Is Absolutely Terrible.

Overall, I Obviously Didn't Like The Presentation, You Are That Presentation As A Matter Of Fact.

Near The End Of My Personal Statements, I Will Add A Few Suggestions So You Don't Make The Same Mistake Twice. Dress Appropriately. It's Not The Teachers, Guidelines Or Anyone Else's Job But Your Own And It Should Be A Human Instinct. It Matters How You Present Yourself.

Despite Your Fidgeting, Movement Is Definitely Encouraged Enough To Show Some Motivation, Communication Is Key As To Actions Does Speak Louder Than Words. Don't Hide Behind The Pillar And Anchor To The Computer Nor Do You Turn Your Back, That Restricts Your Movements And It's Rude So Use A Remote Control Clicker Instead And Know What Your Talking About. The Entire Time, You Held On To Your Papers Like A Praying Mantis And It's Clear You Can Do Without. Construct good Sentences, Make An Interesting Argument All The While Staying Calm, Being Confident, And Master The Skill Of Memorization But If You Need To Get Back On Track, Cliff Notes Will Do Fine. Last But Not Least, Conclude Gracefully, Thank The Audience, Invite Questions And Comments.

It's Especially Important To Come Prepared. After All, Good Practice Makes Perfect Meaning Make Your Weaknesses Your Strengths. Develop Charisma, Speech To The Converted With Passion, Be Spark And Crisp, Concentrate And Be Flexible. Unfortunately For You, I Rate This By An Average Of 'D'. Rule Is You Only Have About Ten Seconds To Convince Me And If I'm Not Interested, You're Finished. With That Said, I Conclude The End Of My Evaluation."

Sweet Baby Jesus, He's Going To Be My Adviser! I'm Going To Be Eaten Alive!


End file.
